El Mono y LA Zorra- El Comienzo de la Aventura
by AioM
Summary: El resumen estará publicado en mi Perfil.
1. Prologo 00

_**Empecé a modificar los capítulos de este fanfic acerca de Kim Possible, para darle mayor fluidez a la historia y mayor profundidad a los personajes algo que no hice en la anterior, me di cuenta de que iba demasiado rápido sin darle interacción entre Ron y Yori a su relación además de dejar varios vacíos entre el entrenamiento de Ron.**_

 _ **Así que este será una reescritura , y como lo hago en todos mis fic de tal manera también pido a los lectores que si tengo errores acerca de personajes, lugares, personalidades y errores ortográficos, menciónelos para que pueda corregirlos, sean bastante críticos, mientras más lo sean, puedo mejorar los capítulos siguientes.**_

 **TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE KIM POSSIBLE SON PROPIEDAD DE DISNEY, SI FUERAN MIOS LA SERIE AUN SEGUIRIA Y HARIA UN NOVIASGO ENTRE YORI Y RON PARA DARLE MAS DRAMA, SE HACE REFERENCIA QUE ESTE FANFIC ES SIN ANIMO DE LUCRO.**

"Pero espera Ron-san" **HABLANDO**

" _Inicia el viaje, viejo amigo"_ **HABLANDO EN JAPONES.**

 _*Ya veo con que así era*_ **PENSAMIENTOS**.

* * *

 **PROLOGO**

* * *

 **EDIFICIO CENTRAL BUENO NACHO MIDDLETON**

Dolor, simplemente y puro dolor sentía en ese momento, no eran por causa de los golpes, ni las quemaduras o rapones de la batalla, era un dolor más profundo, un dolor del corazón, de mirar con impotencia como la chica que más ama se iba con otro chico, de saber que su corazón nunca fue suyo, de tenerla tan cerca, pero a la misma vez tan lejos, su elección era evidente, era Eric, desde que lo conoció fue siempre Eric.

Su mirada vagó hacia la pareja y lentamente sus hombros bajaron un poco al ver a su mejor amiga compartir un momento muy emotivo y un dulce beso con su novio después de la larga batalla, podía sentir el ligero golpeteo de palmaditas de su amigo Rufus, quien lo miraba con toque de tristeza y preocupación.

"Dicen que las acciones dicen más que mil palabras, Kim mando fuerte y claro el mensaje amigo mío, eso no es algo que pueda cambiar" Dijo con una sonrisa triste y sus cálidas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras se subía a su moto y dando una leve mirada con sus ojos marrones hacia atrás murmuro "Adiós Kim" sin darse cuenta de que una vez qué aparto su mirada de su amiga un ligero toque azul en forma de llama brillo entre sus pupilas.

 **ESCUELA YAMANOUCHI JAPON**

En una habitación tranquila de la antigua escuela se encontraba un artefacto místico que había perdurado desde su fundación, un arma que le fue bendecida por los mismos dioses y entregada a Toshimiru, maestro fundador de Yamanouchi, la mística Hoja Lotus.

Poco a poco aquella hoja empezó a irradiar energía azul, un poder que fue incrementando y decreciendo a medida que pasaba la noche, esto no paso desapercibido por los alumnos y maestros de aquel lugar, sobre todo a dos personas quienes sabían que la hoja Lotus estaba interconecta a cierto rubio pecoso de los Estados Unidos y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia la pequeña habitación.

A medida que salía el Maestro-Sensei de su habitación se encontró con dos de sus alumnos de aproximadamente 17 años y los de mayor jerarquía dentro de la escuela, la primera era una hermosa chica de tez morena clara, cabello oscuro con una diadema roja, ojos marrón oscuro rasgados con el ligero toque oriental, traía puesto un gi de entrenamiento blanco que denotaba su floreciente y atlética figura femenina, mientras el que se encontraba a su lado era un chico guapo de igual forma ojos marrones oscuros rasgados, cabellos oscuros cuyo forma tenía dos tupes a la moda, cuerpo construido directamente para la batalla, al igual que la chica traía puesto un gi blanco.

" _Maestro-sensei"_ Ambos hablaron en perfecto japones mientras se inclinaban respetuosamente hacia el antiguo maestro y lo seguían de cerca.

Mientras caminaban los ojos de la chica miraban ligeramente hacia su maestro con cierta incertidumbre y preocupación, algo que no paso desapercibido por el chico que se encontraba a su lado.

" _Si mi joven hija, habla y desahoga tus preocupaciones Yori-chan"_ Tranquilamente hablo el anciano, a pesar de no mirar hacia la joven, sabía que la incertidumbre de la situación la afectaba más que a cualquier otra persona.

La joven solo podía gesticular, pero ninguna palabra salía de sus labios, hasta que una mano del joven a su lado se posó sobre su hombro brindándole apoyo, causando que Yori le diera una mirada de agradecimiento

" _Maestro-sensei, lo que está pasando es sobre imparable-san, algo sucedió para que la hoja Lotus actué de esa forma"_ Hablo Yori con la mayor tranquilidad que pudo reunir, pero cierta vacilación en su voz la exponía.

" _Es correcto mi joven hija, todo lo que está pasando tiene relación con el elegido, la hoja Lutos no solo esta interconectada, sino que también puede accionar ante las emociones de su portador, mientras mayor sea la felicidad y paz del su portador, superior será su poder, sin embargo si es el caso es contrario su poder estará inestable e incluso puede repercutir en la propia hoja Lotus, en el peor de los casos su propia destrucción"_ El Maestro-Sensei hablaba tranquilamente mientras entrecerraba su mirada.

El joven que se encontraba entre ellos solo miraba con confusión hacia su maestro y su amiga _"Entiendo que algo se encuentra mal con la hoja Lotus, pero que tiene que ver con Imparable-san"_ Pregunto el confundido chico.

El maestro dirigió una leve mirada hacia la chica y asintió con la cabeza ligeramente.

Observando tal acción Yori comenzó su explicación, hablando de lo sucedido solamente se les dijo a los alumnos que Ron Imparable había ayudado a recuperar la hoja Lotus, pero se mantuvo en secreto el hecho del elegido era el joven rubio pecoso.

" _Eso fue lo que realmente paso Hirotaka-san"_

El joven ahora ya reconocido como Hirotaka estaba sin palabras por ello, él no sabía sobre la traición de Fukushima, hasta que regreso a la escuela ninja y como no estar sorprendido después de todo era su primo, no solo había traicionado la escuela, sino también trajo deshonra y humillación hacia su familia, quienes siempre habían permanecido leal desde su integración a la antigua escuela, convirtiendo todos esos años en vergüenza por aquella acción, Hirotaka no podía soportar tal cosa pero no podía hacer mucho, Fukushima de alguna manera había escapado.

" _Ya veo"_ Murmuro Hirotaka.

Al llegar varios estudiantes se encontraban en el lugar y miraban con curiosidad hacia aquella habitación, pero sin atreverse a hacer algún movimiento debido a que los maestros rápidamente acordonaron el lugar, al darse cuenta de que el Maestro-Sensei había llegado, se fueron retirando, mientras que los maestros abrieron paso para que se adentrara al lugar, ellos estaban a punto de parar a los dos jóvenes que se ubicaban detrás de él, pero la mano del anciano paro a los maestros de tal acción.

Al entrar en la habitación la hoja irradiaba una una se hacia mas brillante en pocos momentos y después tenue, misma que se ubicaba en el centro de la habitación, su energía era cálida pero melancólica, como si sintiera el sufrimiento en el que se encontraba su joven maestro, se sentía como si se restringiera entre quedarse en su lugar de protección o de ir a consolarlo.

Maestro-sensei rápidamente sintió tal cosa, él sabía que aquel artefacto místico tenía sentimientos cuyos fueron obtenidos en el momento que se le dio creación y asintió con la cabeza como si entendiera algo que la hoja le había dicho.

" _Al parecer Imparable-san se encuentra en una situación dolorosa, no lo digo en forma física, sino en la forma emocional me temo que al punto de perder su verdadero camino a la iluminación"_ Explico el anciano hacia sus alumnos.

" _Hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudarlo"_ Pregunto Yori con preocupación en su voz.

Hirotaka a su lado asintió con la cabeza _"Lo que dice Yori-san es correcto, sería una lástima que no podamos hacer nada después de todo lo que a hecho por nosotros, además aún no he conocido al Elegido, ni agradecido por lo que hiso"_ por el simple motivo de haber detenido a Fukushima Ron Imparable ya se encontraba bien en sus libros, además si no lo hubiera hecho sería una realidad que si familia e incluso el seria muerto por tal acción, ya sea por los propios ninjas de Yamanouchi o por ellos mismos al utilizar harakiri por tal pena.

Una leve sonrisa cruzo su anciano rostro _"Si la hay, pero para ello es necesario que Imparable-san regrese a Yamanouchi, Yori-chan tu viajaras a los Estado Unidos para traerlo de regreso, Hirotaka-kun realiza los preparativos para su llegada"_.

" _Maestro, no estoy seguro de poder convencer a Imparable-san después de todo, tanto su familia como su mejor amiga se encuentran ahí"_

" _Estoy seguro que el vendrá hija mía, el necesita respuesta pero sabe que ahí no las encontrara, además me temo que esto no es tan simple como se puede pensar"_

Hirotaka siendo receptivo se dio cuenta de que algo malo estaba pasando, aunque también podría darse cuenta Yori pero su mente se encontraba pensando en Ron _"Maestro-sensei, de traer a Imparable-san no es solo por lo que le pasa a la Hoja Lotus verdad"._

El Anciano asintió con seriedad _"Mi antiguo amigo Kage-sensei, hace algunos días leyó las estrellas y solo traían malos presagios en el futuro, antiguos males están despertando, no solo la escuela sino también el mundo se puede encontrar en una situación muy peligrosa, me temo que volveremos a necesitar la fuerza de Imparable-san, anteriormente tenía planeado volverlo a invitar a la escuela, pero esto solo adelanta mis planes"._

Ante la seriedad de su maestro ambos alumnos se conmocionaron, nunca habían visto tal forma de su maestro, esto hablaba de lo peligroso que era la situación.

Dando una pequeña respiración la joven Kunoichi lavanto la mirada _"Estoy segura de que Imparable-san vendrá si la escuela está en peligro, en el siempre protegerá lo que es preciado para incluso si eso significa dañarse a si mismo"_ Dando una ligera sonrisa tierna ante el recuerdo _"En es la persona más honorable y leal que conocido"._

" _Prepara tus cosas Hija mía, a pesar de que no puedas salir rápidamente, debes estar lista en cualquier momento"_

Dando una mirada determinada la chica miro al anciano y asintió ligeramente _*Voy a ir a tu lado Ron-kun, mientras tanto por favor cuídate mucho Ron-kun*_ Pensó la joven Kunoichi.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Bueno después de un tiempo seguimos con la resmasterización de la historia, siendo sincero ya me había retirado de escribir, pero de una forma u otra mi sobrina, encontró mis antiguos fic, al parecer le gusto y me pidió que lo terminara, ella en fan de serie (De Ron en realidad y al parecer no le gusta mucho Kim, que ironía verdad ) y pues aquí me tienen de nuevo, dejo algunas notas por si acaso.

Primero: Como varios se darán cuenta cambien radicalmente el prólogo de fanfic, espero de corazón que les haya gustado las modificaciones.

Segundo: Voy a hacer a Ron, de una forma no vista dentro de la serie y en algunos fic, espero y no les moleste.

Tercero: Mi historia cuenta de con cuatro arcos, la cual forma la Primera Temporada de Tres Planeadas:

Capitulo 00 Prologo

1er Arco.- El Regreso a Yamanouchi (1-10)

2do Arco,- La Leyenda de Tamamo no Mae (11-22)

3er Arco.- Hanna mi Pequeña Hija (23-28)

4to Arco.- El Verdadero Enemigo (29-37)

Capitulo 38 Epilogo

Ojo voy a dejar mi antigua historia publicada por el momento, aunque no tardo en borrarla.


	2. Capitulo 01

_**Este es mi primer fanfic acerca de la serie Kim Possible, así que si tengo errores acerca de personajes, lugares, personalidades y errores ortográficos, pues no sean malos échame una mano, sean bastante críticos, mientras más lo sean, puedo mejorar los capítulos siguientes.**_

 **TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE KIM POSSIBLE SON PROPIEDAD DE DISNEY, SI FUERAN MIOS LA SERIE AUN SEGUIRIA, SE HACE REFERENCIA QUE ESTE FANFIC ES SIN ANIMO DE LUCRO.**

"Pero espera Ron-san" **HABLANDO**

" _Inicia el viaje, viejo amigo"_ **HABLANDO EN JAPONES.**

 _*Ya veo con que así era*_ **PENSAMIENTOS**.

* * *

 _ **1ER ARCO. - EL REGRESO A YAMANOUCHI**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1: "INVITACIÓN"**

Ha pasado una semana desde el ataque de los diablos y aquí estamos en una nueva misión, pero ¡oh sorpresa! Ahora ya somos tres miembros del Equipo Possible, KP, Eric y Yo (bueno también entraría Rufus, pero me refiero a personas en el equipo, también Wade, pero él es nuestro técnico), y cómo fue que ocurrió esto, pues es muy simple, bueno creo que no tan simple, todo inicio en el momento del ataque de los diablos, después que le avise a KP del ataque de juguetes gigantes, ya saben lo normal un plan de Dr. Drakken en querer dominar el mundo, entramos en las oficina Central de Bueno Nacho donde este estaba, pero al llegar resulto ser una trampa para nosotros y aún más para KP, Eric el niño bonito, su novio y cita para el baile era un Synthodrone, gracias a ese ataque sorpresa fuimos atrapados, nos ataron a un taco y un cactus gigante.

KP estaba devastada, el chico con quien estaba saliendo resultó ser falso, claro como su mejor amigo, intente levantarle el ánimo y no solo eso sino también demostrarle mis sentimientos que tenía por ella, pero cuando iba a decírselo, fui interrumpido por un quejido, cuando revisamos con la mirada, a partir de ahí todo se derrumbó, bueno se derrumbó todo para mí, para KP fue lo mejor que le haya pasado, el niño bonito estaba atado igual que nosotros, con la ayuda de Rufus pudimos zafarnos y ayudar a Eric, los ojos de KP se iluminaron, en cambio a mí, se me rompía el corazón.

Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la antena de difusión, Eric nos empezó a contar como fue que lo atraparon al momento de salir para ir por Kim para él baile, al llegar Eric y el Eric Synthodrone iniciaron una encrucijada de golpes, algo que era sorprendente de ver, lo que estaba pasando enfrente de mis ojos, era que el Synthodrone estaba retrocediendo ante un Eric claramente furioso por lo que le hicieron, mientras tanto KP y Shego estaban en lo suyo, golpes patadas y uno que otro rayo de plasma, lo normal entre ellas, y para mi, pues resulto ser más sencillo, pude lanzar el dispositivo a la antena y así terminar con los planes del Dr. Drakken.

Al terminar Eric y KP regresaron al baile, como si nada hubiera pasado, y yo pues que puedo decir, aparte que mi mundo se derrumbó, la persona que amo se fue con otra persona y para el colmo estaba empapado y con el corazón roto. Todo es demasiado doloroso, como para ir a baile y verlos juntos, y esta semana fue un infierno, aun mas en la escuela, hay momentos en lo que quisiera salir, buscar una salida.

Peor aún y para el colmo de los males, fue cuando KP me dijo y sin consultarme, agrego a Eric en las misiones, la aceptación de él fue casi inmediata entre el público, el chico perfecto para la chica perfecta, maldición y si antes estaba en segundo plano, ahora ya no se en cual estoy.

En las misiones ya es como si no existiera, todo el trabajo ellos los hacen, ¡Y yo que hago! solo me quedo como observador, sin hacer absolutamente nada, me siento impotente, ojalá nada de esto hubiera pasado.

"Señorita Possible, ya resguardamos a los asaltantes, deje el resto a nosotros" Dijo un Hombre alto de mediana edad, con traje típico de policía.

"Está bien oficial, le dejamos el resto en sus manos" Dijo la heroína pelirroja "Oye Ron" mientras se dirigía su mirada hacia el chico rubio.

"Tenemos que hablar" Expreso seriamente

 _ *****_ _Oooooh hombre no me gusta cómo suena eso_ _ *****_ Pensó "Si, ¿Qué pasa KP?" Dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño

"He estado pensando, en estos momentos Eric y yo hacemos las misiones sin mucho problema y me temo decirte, que ya no quiero que vayas a misiones" Dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza.

"QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Dijo Ron sorprendido

"Espera unos segundos Kim, he estado protegiendo tu espalda desde más de un año, si me dices eso yo, noso…" antes que terminara la palabra fue interrumpido.

"RON" Exclamo Kim hacia el chico para llamar su atención "Ya no hay necesidad que me cubras la espalda, lo hablamos Eric y yo"

Un puñal atravesó mi corazón.

"En un principio Eric no estuvo de acuerdo, pero poco a poco lo fui convenciendo, a través de mis razones" Dijo la pelirroja, mientras miraba a los ojos chocolate de su mejor amigo, solo había dolor, aun así, continuo.

"Ron, sé que has cubierto mi espalda desde hace más de un año y te agradezco demasiado, no sé cuántas veces me has salvado, pero ahora ya no deseo que te lastimes, Eric es un buen peleador, casi a la par de mis habilidades, es sabe defenderse muy bien, en cambio tu no, siempre ocurre te ocurre algún accidente, eres mi mejor amigo Ron y no deseo que te pase nada malo, lo siento Ron".

 _*Y acaso no te das cuenta que también me preocupo mucho por ti Kim, ya deberías haberte dado cuenta de porque siempre te seguía en la misiones o porque siempre terminaba cubierto de moretones mientras protegía tu espalda, maldición Kim me gustas mucho al punto del sacrificio, pero tu ni siquiera puedes verlo*_ Exclamo mentalmente mientras intentaba con toda su fuerza de voluntad reprimir sus emociones "No, KP yo soy quien lo siente, solo déjame" Dijo Ron, una solitaria lagrima broto de su ojo derecho, ya no podía mas tenía que salir, lo único que pudo hacer es caminar mientras le daba la espalda a su mejor amiga.

Poco a poco la distancia entre ellos era mayor, pero aún más extensa era la distancia entre sus corazones, Kim solo se limitó a ver como su mejor amigo se iba, Eric abrazo a Kim intentando aliviar un poco su dolor.

 **ESCUELA PREPARATORIA MIDDLETON**

 **Un día después de la misión.**

A través de los pasillos de la preparatoria de Middleton, se observa a un chico rubio, pecoso y en su hombro posaba una rata topo desnuda, el chico solo se dedicaba a ver su casillero, perdido en sus pensamientos, en sus ojos refleja dolor y tristeza.

"Ooooooh hombre" Exclamo el rubio "Como fue que sucedió esto" Se preguntaba "Para que me engaño a mí mismo, lo sé perfectamente, desde un principio debí haberme dado cuenta, como puedo estar al lado de una chica perfecta, **YO** un completo perdedor, un cobarde, un don nadie" bufo para si mismo.

"Uh uh, no don nadie Uh uh" Reclamo el pequeño rosado.

Ron dirigió su mirada hacia Rufus y dijo "Gracias amigo, siempre apoyándome" mientras acariciaba a Rufus.

"Uh si, amigos Uh" Dijo mientras abrazaba a Ron.

"Vamos Rufus, es hora de ir a clase" Cuando hablo, la rata topo desnuda se metía en el bolsillo del pantalón, pero Ron fue detenido por una voz militar.

"IMPARABLE" Grito aquel hombre "A mi oficina ahora"

"Oooh vamos hombre, lo que me faltaba" Hacia un mohín mientras se dirige a la par del hombre corpulento "Señor Barkin, yo no he hecho nada malo, de echo me dirigía a mi clase"

El exmilitar observo a chico y explico "No te hable porque hayas echo algo, sino porque hay una persona quien desea verte"

Ron no comprendía, quien desearía verlo y porque no ir directamente a él.

Pero todo se aclaró cuando abrió la puerta de la oficina, bueno realmente no se aclaró absolutamente nada, solo había más preguntas.

Sentada en una de las sillas al frente del Señor Barkin, se encontraba una chica oriental muy hermosa, de cabello negro, haciendo juego una diadema roja, ojos rasgados con iris marrón oscuro casi llegando a negro, piel morena-clara, toda una escultura de mujer, todo en su lugar y de la proporción precisa, usaba una blusa celeste de manga larga, junto con un chaleco blanco y una falta a cuadros que hacia combinación con el chaleco y la blusa. Se podía ver unas firmes y torneadas piernas y en su rostro había una pequeña sonrisa capaz de derretir el corazón más frio.

"¡YORI!" Ron exclamo sorprendido ante la presencia de la chica.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Imparable-san" Dijo la chica oriental.

El Señor Barkin observo ambos adolescentes "Ya se conocían" Dijo con un cierto tono de curiosidad.

En chico miro con nerviosismo ante la pregunta "Yo, este, umm umm" A Ron no le salían las palabras.

Una pequeña, pero hermosa risa sonó de la chica "Hai, Barkin-sensei, tuve el honor de ser su guía durante su estancia en Yamanouchi" Explico Yori con suma calma.

"Oh ya veo, entonces esto lo hará más sencilla la situación" Anuncio el ex militar.

"Hai, pero si no es mucha molestia Barkin-sama, me gustaría explicarle la situación yo misma la razón de mi visita" Dijo Yori con tranquilidad, Ron sabía que chica japonesa no podía hablar de Yamanouchi más allá de lo que puede revelarse así que supo que había algo en su repentina visita.

Levantado una ceja estaba observando la interacción "Está bien" Dijo con un tono tranquilos mientras rodaba los ojos hacia el rubio pecoso "Imparable" Exclamo.

"¡SI SEÑOR!" Hablo casi gritando.

"La señorita Yori Ichimori le explicara todo, por lo tanto, escuche con mucha atención lo que le vaya a decir, en unos momentos daré un aviso a todos los estudiantes escuela también, por lo tanto, puede retirarse"

Ron solo dedico una gran sonrisa tonta y dijo "Si Sr Barkin"

"Gracias Barkin-sensei" Dijo Yori mientras hacia una reverencia ante él.

Ambos adolecentes salieron de la oficina, y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta el exmilitar embozó una gran sonrisa hacia Ron _*Esto puede ser beneficioso para el chico, después de todo lo que le ha pasado*_ Pensó.

Ya estado fuera Ron no dejaba de observar a Yori aun preguntándose mentalmente el motivo de su regreso, la última vez que la vio fue para ayudar al Maestro-sensei, dado que fue secuestrado _, *¿Acaso paso algo malo al Sensei?, no, no creo, si así fuera el caso me hubiera contactado sin involucrar a la escuela, entonces porque_ _ *****_ Ron no se había dado cuenta que Yori le estaba hablando.

Parecía preocupada "Ron-san, Ron-san" solo cuando estaban a solas Yori le decía Ron-san.

"Si Yori"

"Estas un poco espaciado, acaso te molesta mi llegada" Dijo mientras agachaba su mirada.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Grito Ron asombrando un poco a Yori

"No Yori" Dijo ya más calmado "Nunca me molestaría su visita, de hecho, es badical verte de nuevo, aunque he de suponer que su presencia es por algo sucedió en Yamanuchi" Explico

"Hai, Ron-san" hiso una pequeña pausa antes de proseguir a explicarle "Lamentablemente su conjetura es verdad, Maestro-sensei predijo que poderosas fuerzas están por resurgir, y junto con ellos grandes destrucciones, Ron-san una vez más Yamanuchi, pide su honorable ayuda para así detener aquel mal" Dijo mientras tomaba las manos de Ron, mirando a los ojos chocolate.

Ron tenía los ojos muy abiertos ante las palabras de la chica oriental "Eh, eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh" intentaba hablar, pero solo su mandíbula se movía de arriba hacia abajo, solo con escuchar poderosos males y grandes destrucciones lo hacía estremecer, pero que podía hacer el, si ni siquiera pudo confesar sus sentimientos, mucho menos enfrentar esos males.

"Yori, creo que le estás hablando a la persona equivocada, alguien como yo, no podría enfrentar PODEROSOS MALES" Suspiro antes de proseguir "Que puedo hacer yo, un perdedor, alguien sin habilidades, ni siquiera fuerza, soy un completo fracasado" Expreso con tristeza el joven rubio.

Yori cerro sus ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza, estrecho sus manos junto con las de él y dijo "Ron-san, eres una persona honorable, leal que no dudaría en entregar su vida por las personas que amas, de un gran corazón que ayuda a los que están en problemas, una persona extraordinaria, tú no eres un perdedor, ni tampoco un fracasado, tu eres un gran hombre" ya mirándolo a los ojos sin disimular la ternura que sentía por el rubio.

"Uh uh, Si gran hombre" Dijo Rufus mientras salía del bolsillo del chico rubio, he iniciaba su escalada en Yori.

"No solo yo lo creo de esa manera, Rufus-san, Maestro-sensei, avalan mis palabras sin dudarlo" Dijo mientras Rufus ya se encontraba en el hombro de Yori, extendiendo sus pulgares hacia arriba en señal de aprobación.

"Gracias a ambos, Yori realmente sabes cómo levantarme el ánimo, como ninja eres genial, pero creo que me hubiera gustado verte de psicóloga, serias una muy badical" Dijo mientras le regalaba una gran sonrisa.

"Ron-san, tú y tus bromas estilo americano" Dijo mientras soltaba unas pequeñas risas.

"Bueno Yori, ya te tengo una respuesta acerca de ir a Yamanouchi, el Ronman se va a Japón" hiso una pausa y dijo "Mmmmm, Yori ¿Cuánto tiempo será?"

Ante las palabras de Ron, a Yori le inundo una gran felicidad "Hai, serán seis meses a partir del inicio de clases"

"Y porque no antes" Se encogió en hombros y continuó "No es que tenga algo más que hacer"

Yori levanto la ceja y menciono "Pero, acaso no tienes que ir a misiones con Possible-san"

"No Yori, ya no forma parte del equipo posible" Al ver la mirada interrogante de la hermosa oriental solo pudo suspira resignado.

"Es una larga historia, preferiría contarte un poco más adelante y con mayor calma" Explico Ron mientras que aparecía una sombra triste en su rostro

Yori al ver el rostro de Ron, sabía que no debía escarbar más allá de lo que deseaba hablar "Hai, el Maestro-sensei estará muy contento de verlo de nuevo, y mejor aún si es tan rápido"

"Entonces Ron-san me guiarías hacia donde se encuentra Barkin-sensei"

"Sera un honor ser su guía"

Ambos se encontraron con el exmilitar, dándole a conocer la decisión, el Señor Barkin miro a los ojos de Ron y vio determinación, en ese momento hace un comunicado a los alumnos para reunirlos en el auditorio, mientras que los dos adolescentes se dirigieron a un lugar fuera de las miradas de los adolescentes que empezaron a entrar en el inmueble, poco a poco se escuchaba el bullicio, entre ellos se encontraba Monique y Kim.

 _ **Monique y kim**_

"Chica, donde se encuentra Ron" Pregunto la joven afroamericana "Si él no llega, va a recibir detención de por vida"

"Si, lo sé, pero no le he visto desde" Se quedó callada a mita de la frase.

"Desde que, acaso paso algo, suéltalo ya" Exclamo Monique ante la vacilación de la pelirroja.

"Pues, creo saber la razón por la cual no lo hemos visto" Dijo la joven pelirroja

"Le dije a Ron que dejara de ir a las misiones" Explico.

"¡Que hiciste que cosa!, chica acaso estás loca, Ron siempre ha estado contigo en las buenas y en las malas, ha sido su amigo desde pre-k, y usted simplemente lo saco del equipo" Reclamo Monique.

"Mon, no lo saque así de simple, no quería que se lastimara, y como Eric y yo hacíamos todo, pues, creí que era lo mejor para él y para el equipo" Comento Kim tratando de explicar.

Monique soltó un pequeño suspiro _*Espero que después no te arrepientes de lo que acabas de hacer*_ pensó

En ese momento la voz del Barkin resonó por todo el auditorio.

"Silencio cadetes" Grito "Les tengo un anuncio importante que decirles, nuestra escuela hermana de Yamanouchi ha pedido a nuestra escuela, un nuevo intercambio cultural" En ese momento hace entrada la hermosa chica japonesa y su lado un joven rubio pecoso, ambos tenían sonrisas en su rostro.

"Creo que esto acaba responder a nuestra pregunta Mon" Espetó la joven heroína mientras observaba al dúo con el ceño fruncido.

La joven afroamericana pudo ver un toque de celos en las palabras que pronuncio kim _*Chica si te vieras en un espejo en estos momentos estas completamente celosa, pero no puedes hacer nada, tú tienes novio y Ron sigue solterito, y eso dará oportunidad a otras chicas a acercarse a él, y la chica japonesa no es la excepción*_

"Les presento nuestra invitada de la Escuela Yamanouchi la señorita Yori Ichimori, ella estará de observadora durante el fin del ciclo escolar, y también acompañara al estudiante Ron Imparable durante su viaje a Japón, será desde las vacaciones hasta la mitad del ciclo estará en Yamanouchi y regresara para los restante seis meses para terminar su formación aquí en Middleton"

Muchos de los chicos que se encontraban en el inmueble no ponían atención al Señor Barkin, pero en cambio se encontraban observando con unos ojos depredadores de pies a cabeza a la chica oriental, algunas jóvenes también la miraban con cierta admiración o recelo por su belleza, otros como Bonnie con envidia y Kim pues ya se imaginaran como esta.

En medio del auditorio Ron pensó _*No sé que me espera, pero estoy que es mejor que quedarme aquí, prepárate Japón que el Ronman entrara en acción*_ y con una gran sonrisa tonta miro a Yori y ella también le respondió de la misma forma, pero de manera sutil *No cabe duda de que esto se pondrá interesante*

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Bueno como dije anteriormente que haría algunas modificaciones, en este capítulo no hice muchas como a comparación con los siguientes capítulos o como el prólogo que fue reescrito en un 100%, solo anexe algunas palabras y oraciones así que no habrá tanto problema para aquellos que ya leyeron mi antiguo fic y para los nuevos espero que disfruten el capítulo de entrada, cabe señalar que debido a eso mismo pude publicar rápido el nuevo capítulo, en cuanto al próximo está al 50% así que tardare algún tiempo.

Primero: esta historia o fanfic es acerca de la relación entre Ron&Yori, siempre me causo curiosidad si ellos empezaran a salir, ya me imagino tener una novia shinobi, con grandes habilidades en artes marciales y en asesinato, aunque se debe no que con cuidado de no engañarla porque ahí ni como escapar.

Segundo: Al parecer Kim se encuentra un poquito celosa heeheheeehee.

Tercero: estoy utilizado algunas palabras que por lo general se utilizan en la versión americana por ejemplo KP que es el apodo que le da Ron a Kim.

Cuarto: Voy a utilizar algunas referencias y leyendas de Japón, no soy un experto en eso así que pues si me equivoco díganme.


End file.
